


Day 6: Hostage/Kidnapped AU

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry isn't intimidated by the Huntress, Barry's life in insane, Helena is stupid, It's all sort of Captain Cold's fault, John is the boss, M/M, Slade Wilson (mentioned) - Freeform, and lucky Barry doesn't like killing, lance is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: Honestly, with what a big deal Oliver made out of Barry getting kidnapped by his villains, he expected it to be scarier... Apparently a woman in a purple leather coat with a crossbow is a lot less intimidating when you can run faster than a bullet and regularly fight people with superpowers.





	Day 6: Hostage/Kidnapped AU

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE IS ONLY A DAY BEHIND!!! There's like two cuss words. Also, this happens before Barry learns to phase through things. 
> 
> This story is also on my Tumblr ([DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)) account.

Barry knew any logical person would be freaking out right now, but Barry has never been logical. Even before the lightning logic hadn’t been his strong suit, but now that he had powers, a woman wearing a purple leather jacket, mask, and pointing a crossbow at him was significantly less terrifying than it would have been before.

“Why aren’t you scared?” She said, placing the crossbow just inches from his chest.

“Should I be?”

“Yes.”

Barry hummed and tugged on the handcuffs she had put around his wrists, they were also attached to the back of the chair, but Barry figured he could vibrate fast enough to make the chair fall apart if her had to. She’d also cuffed his feet to the chair so he couldn’t just pick it up and run.

“I don’t understand what you’re getting out of this. All of the people reasonable for your fiancé’s death are death (murdered by you I might add). Why in the world did you kidnap me?”

The Huntress scoffed, “You have no idea how organized crime works do you?”

“I work for the CCPD.”

She didn’t listen, because apparently she was the type of villain to give speeches, “The people who killed him may be dead, but the organization lives on. Weakened and injured, but still alive. They can still hurt people. They can still hurt another girl the way they hurt me.”

“You kidnapped me. That sort of negates any noble thoughts you may have about why you’re doing this.”

Helena rolled her eyes, “I’m not planning on doing anything. I didn’t break out of prison just to be sent right back.”

Barry sighed, “So you kidnapped me, to convince Oliver to do your dirty work for you?”

Helena smirked, “Now you’re getting it.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“It’s your boyfriend who taught me about putting pressure on what people care about to get what you want.”

“This is probably isn’t what he meant. Probably.” Barry hesitated, “Maybe. He’s an idiot sometimes.”

“That we can agree on.”

Barry tugged on his ankle restraints and sighed. Oliver had given him tips for what to do if he ever got kidnapped by one of the Arrow’s villains. Very in-depth tips. There had been a PowerPoint. Barry’s tips to Oliver mostly consisted of “please don’t kill my enemies”. The tips for Huntress were, don’t get her angry and keep her talking until I can get there.

“So, how did you get out of Iron Heights anyways?”

“I hired a man named Leonard Snart. He’s pretty much known for breaking out of Iron Heights.”

Barry groaned and hung his head, “Goddam it, Cold…”

“You know him?” she smiled, “Did you help put him in jail one time.”

“…No.”

“No? Then how do you know his very new codename? Unless…” she smiled she gave him was deranged and the most terrifying thing she had done to him so far, “Barry Allen, do you know the Arrow because you’re the Flash’s forensic expert?”

Barry sputtered and flushed, “What? No. No way. Absolutely not.”

“Am I going to have to deal with that freak too?”

“The Flash isn’t a freak.”

Helena just raised an eyebrow at him.

Then the door burst open behind her, the wood splintering from it being kicked opened. Helena spun behind him quickly, grabbed his hair to expose his neck, and pressed the arrow in her crossbow into his neck right over his carotid artery. Oliver was standing in the doorway in full Arrow regalia with his bowstring pulled back.

“Helena! Let. Him. Go.”

“Not until you agree to help me. After we finish he’s free to go.”

“And if I say no?”

“Then I shoot him and you get to watch him bleed out.”

Barry glared at her out of the corner of his eyes before returning his gaze to Oliver. “Don’t kill her. I’m not hurt. She’s just an idiot.”

Oliver released his arrow and in pierced her upper arm completely through the entire thing. She screamed and dropped the crossbow and loosened her hold on Barry’s hair. Then Oliver stepped forward and hit her across the face with his bow hard enough to knock her unconscious.

“Barry?”

Barry smiled, “I’m fine Oliver, can you please get these off?”

Oliver kneeled down behind Barry and used the keys he’d gotten out of Huntress’s pocket to unlock the cuffs. “Your wrists…”

“They’re already healing.”

Oliver gave Barry a soft kiss on the lips and passed him the keys, “Diggle’s outside with a car and food. Please don’t run back to the Foundry. I know you haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“She got me during lunch.”

“I know, that’s why we brought food.”

“Are you coming?”

“I have to wrap things up here.”

Barry winced, “Please don’t kill her.”

“Wasn’t planning to. I figure I owe Lance an explanation and an address though.”

Barry stole another kiss and unlocked his feet at superspeed, “See you soon?”

Oliver smiled, “Half an hour.”

Barry jogged (normal person ran) out of the warehouse where Diggle was waiting with the car.

“Big Belly Burger?”

“Yes, please!” Barry took the bag (four burgers and the largest fry they had) and sat down in the passenger seat.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine. She wasn’t even that scary. Although, I think she thinks I work for the Flash.”

Diggle snorted, “Only you, kid, only you.”

Barry swallowed a big bite of burger, “I can’t believe the first of Oliver’s villains to kidnap me was Huntress though.”

Diggle glanced at Barry and raised an eyebrow. “He hasn’t told you? Of course he hasn’t told you, he’s Oliver…”

“Told me what?”

Diggle hesitated for a second, “Barry, you were kidnapped while you were in the coma.”

“I was?”

“Yeah, by Slade Wilson.”

Barry blinked, “Huh. My life makes a little more sense now. Well, there part where Oliver is insanely protective.”

“Barry, your life makes no sense. None of it.”

“I think it makes some sense.”

“That’s because you make no sense.”

Across town Quentin Lance hung up his burner phone mumbling under his breath something along the lines of “who would be stupid enough to date the fucking Arrow” and “who knew the Arrow was gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Leave a comment below or hit me up on Tumblr and let me know! I love to talk to my readers!


End file.
